


Date Night

by Graymuse42



Series: Floof, the magic Cisco [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Episode: s01e17 Tricksters, Fluff, Ice Skating, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, No edit we die like men, Paparazzi, Snowball Fight, but sweet?, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymuse42/pseuds/Graymuse42
Summary: “Len, what are you doing?!”“Kidnapping you. Wouldn’t want your little boy band to think any less of you for consorting with a supervillain now would we?”Cisco tugged, but his hands stayed right where they were. “We’re not a boy band, we’ve got Caitlin! And besides, why do you even have this spell?!”Aka, Cisco gets swamped by the media and gets kidnapped (rescued) by Captain Cold to get him away from them.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Leonard Snart
Series: Floof, the magic Cisco [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714594
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Where nothing gets explained

**Author's Note:**

> I think this mostly makes sense without reading the first one? But I would definitely recommend reading the first work in this series.

“You work at Star Labs, do you have any comments on the disappearance of Harrison Wells?”

“Did he say anything regarding his return?”

“Who’s been maintaining the labs in his absence?”

Cisco shouldered his way through the reporters who had started following him around wherever he went for the past few weeks. The others weren’t immune to it either, but Caitlin could make coffee at home. Well, Cisco could make coffee at home too, but it wouldn’t be as good, so he’d had to go to Jitters and hope nobody noticed him. He was wrong.

 _I should have learned last time how to make my own coffee,_ he thought bitterly to himself. The media had been worse after the particle accelerator exploded. Anyone who still worked at the labs had been hounded with questions and accusations. At least now it was just questions. Questions he couldn’t answer, either.

What was he going to say, Dr. Harrison Wells was dead, had been for years, and some creepy speedster from the future had taken over his body with either future science or weird magic, and was in hiding, waiting to strike?

Yeah, that would get him locked in a mental institute.

The reporters followed him out of Jitters, and he glanced around, trying to decide which way to head to lose them.

Just then a voice called out to him: “Need a ride?” He knew that voice, and turned towards it.

“What the-”

Leonard Snart, AKA Captain Cold was sitting on a motorcycle in front of Cisco, holding out a helmet.

Cisco glanced behind him, then grabbed the helmet and climbed on the back of the motorcycle, before Leonard took off.

Cisco had to grab the front of Len’s shirt to make sure he didn’t fall off, and tried not to think about how close they were sitting.

Thankfully, he was out of his Captain Cold outfit, and the helmet did a good job of hiding his face, otherwise the media would have a field day with Cisco running away with Captain Cold. Still, someone had to have gotten a picture…

He groaned, leaning his head on Len’s back.

“Problem?”

“The media. There’s no way they didn’t just get a picture, and even though the police can’t identify you off the picture, Barry will definitely be able to tell it’s you, and he’s going to ask what I was doing. I don’t really have an answer.”

“Just say I kidnapped you.”

“Yeah, that’s not really that convincing.”

“Is this more convincing?” Cisco frowned, trying to pull back a little, only to find his hands were now tied together around Len’s chest. Damnit, he must have used his magic!

“Len, what are you doing?!”

“Kidnapping you. Wouldn’t want your little boy band to think any less of you for consorting with a supervillain now would we?”

Cisco tugged, but his hands stayed right where they were. “We’re not a boy band, we’ve got Caitlin! And besides, why do you even have this spell?!”

Len chuckled, turning down a back alley. “I’ve had some interesting partners.”

“Okay, no. I don’t care what kinky stuff you get into in your own time, it’s fun, but leave your kinks out of our… _whatever_ this is.”

Len pulled up to a building and stopped, glancing over his shoulder at Cisco, who was still bound to him. “I never said anything about sexual partners. My business partners can get a bit out of hand, sometimes I have to keep them in line.” Taking off his helmet, Len arched an eyebrow at Cisco. “It can be fun? Really? I had no idea you enjoyed that kind of thing.”

Cisco flushed, wishing the helmet were a little more reflective. “I… life’s been…just shut up already. Where are we anyway?”

With a snap of Len’s hands, the ropes on Cisco’s wrists separated, and Cisco pulled them in front of himself so fast he toppled over the bike and landed sprawled on the concrete.

He glared up at Len who was chuckling, but then offering him a hand up.

Cisco reached for the hand, but then froze when he saw his wrists. The ropes were still around them, an icy blue the same shade as Len’s magic.

Len pulled him up anyway, lifting the helmet off his head. “In all the years I’ve been riding, that was the first time someone actually fell off. Congratulations.” He moved to a door in the side of the building, opening it and gesturing for Cisco to enter.

“Why are these… _magic ropes_ still around my wrists?”

Len smirked. “I told you, I’m kidnapping you. For the day only, of course. But I’ve got some questions I think you should answer.”

Cisco eyed the opening of the alley. “What if I just ran right now?”

“You’d get precisely 5 feet away from me. Those ropes aren’t just pretty decorations. They may not be binding your hands together anymore, but you’re still bound to me. Sorry kid.”

“Like hell you are.”

Len nodded that one. “Fair enough.” 

“What if Barry needs me?”

Len hmmmed, then magic swirling around him and he made a flourishing gesture with his hands. “There. Now if anything comes up that requires your attention, I’ll know immediately. After you.”

Once inside, Cisco realized that Leonard still hadn’t told him where they were. Besides the mason jar lights, and the long corridor, there was nothing to see.

“You didn’t bring me to another magic museum, did you?”

“Not quite. But it’s safe from prying eyes, and my spells are stronger here.”

At the end of the corridor, a door stood. It was small, and plain, but when Cisco tried to open it, it wouldn’t budge. He stepped back as Len placed a glowing blue hand on the handle. The door swung open easily under his touch.

“Show off,” Cisco muttered, but he stepped through.

“Alright, explain. Why did you kidnap me?” They were sitting across from each other at a table in what seemed to be an antique library. With a bunch of strange flames floating in the air. In mason jars, of course.

“Well I was just going to stalk you till I had my answers, but you looked like you needed a break.”

“Oh, yeah, that _definitely_ makes me feel better.”

Len just smirked, hand glowing as he traced Cisco’s shoulders and arms, the magic spreading over him before dissipating. “No residual spells. Good.”

“I think I’d notice if someone placed a spell on me.”

“Even if they snuck into your apartment and cast it while you were asleep? Or if they’d cast an amnesia spell on you?”

Cisco shivered. “There are spell casters who would do that?”

“I’m not saying there aren’t,” he answered cryptically.

“Okay, no, I’ve got some questions for you too. You broke the curse, but then just ran off to do your own thing? No explanation or anything? I don’t think so. You still haven’t answered my question about why I couldn’t just ignore magic once the curse was broken. So enough with the cryptic answers that don’t mean anything, say what you mean.”

Len sat back, then nodded. “The other spell casters who maintain the magic world: Scholars, Magicians, Witches, etc. aren’t fond of newcomers. Usually when someone discovers magic, either they’re from a family that was already aware of it, or were brought in as a disciple. There are strict rules regarding magic you see. It’s why your gun was so useful.”

“My gun?”

“Magic can’t be used in any way that can be traced back as obviously supernatural. Well. It can. But those same scholars and such are a lot stricter than police. They tend to crack down on any violations of their rules.”

“You don’t seem the rule following type.”

“They don’t care as much about regular laws, and I can understand where these rules are coming from. Almost all of their rules involve maintaining the secret.” There was a kind of respect in Len’s tone.

“That can make sense I guess. This still doesn’t explain why my gun was useful though.”

“I’m getting there. See, most of these rules involve not causing inexplicable events that might catch the attention of the public. At least not on camera. And as I’ve developed quite a reputation for myself, the public likes to watch most things I’m a part of. It’s also part of what first fascinated me about the Flash.”

“You’re forbidden from doing the inexplicable, where he _is_ inexplicable.”

“Precisely. Your gun helped, because as long as I had it, I had a non-magic option for doing the inexplicable myself. It opened up channels for me to perform more of my own magic, without upsetting the council.”

“The council?”

“The same scholars and magic users who govern the magic world.”

Cisco sat back, thinking it over. “This is all awfully Harry Potter.”

“Not a bad series. But that’s not how magic works.”

Cisco glared. “Yes, because that series is _definitely_ a biography based on real events. I know it’s not real!”

“I just thought I’d clear that up,” Len defended, holding up his hands. “the revelation of magic tends to shift most people’s worldviews.” Len lowered his hands, sitting back. “So tell me. How have things been since we last met?”

“Please, like you haven’t been using magic to stalk me.”

“Magic doesn’t work like that.”

“I don’t suppose you’d be willing to tell me how it does work?”

“Not particularly.” Len conceded.

“Well then excuse me for assuming it just makes you better at what you were already good at.”

“Thank you.”

“Only you would assume stalking was a good thing,” Cisco chuckled.

“You’re deflecting,”

“Fine. It’s been shit. Ever since that day with the tsunami Barry’s been acting weird. Like he’s hiding something from us. Caitlin threw herself into her work after she found out about Wells. Iris and Eddie broke up, still not sure what happened there. Joe’s just starting to recover from Mardon breaking his leg. Captain Singh just came out of his coma a few days ago. He’s recovering well, and they think he’ll make a full recovery, but he’s not getting back to work any time soon.” Cisco paused and glared at Len. “I swear if you use any of this information to break into the CCPD, I’ll personally hunt you down.”

Len chuckled. “I’d like to see you try.” At Cisco’s continued glare he held up his hands. “Relax, I make it a point to avoid the heat. Hitting Central’s finest isn’t exactly what I consider a good time.”

Cisco snorted. “Yeah, your display on Main Street really convinced us of that.”

“What can I say? I have a flare for the dramatic.”

“You have a flare for trouble.”

“Oh come on now Cisco, I know you, I know you appreciate your own dramatics. Who was it who coined the term ‘Captain Cold’ anyway?”

“Okay, okay, I get your point. But I still have people I care about who work there. And stealing is still wrong.”

“I don’t remember you objecting that much when we were breaking into a museum to break your curse.”

“I objected plenty, I was just smaller then. And what was in that book anyway? Wells had something to do with it, and you made off with it after last time.”

“Various spells used for breaking spells, strengthening power, anything to do with altering the physical capabilities and limitations. I’ve been able to do some research into it, and it has some fascinating spells that supposedly hold up without any residual magic.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning some of these spells would stay in effect even in such a room as the anti-magic trap we found ourselves in earlier.”

Cisco shuddered. “But what does Wells need these kinds of spells for?”

“Your guess is as good as mine. This isn’t my area. I can reach out to a couple people in the community to try and get an understanding for what these spells could do, but until we know more about his motives we can’t use this information.”

“Wait, ‘we’?”

“Yes ‘we’. He’s a spell caster in my town, and he’s most definitely not peaceful. Until this is resolved we’re going to need to work together. But before that,” Len stood up, offering Cisco his hand. “You need a break. Something to get your mind off this chaos. Your mind is of no use to me overworked. I know a secluded lake for ice skating, and the advantage of magic is that we can go even though it’s warm out.”

Cisco accepted the hand helping him out of his seat before Len’s words caught up with him. “Wait- did you kidnap me to go on a date??”

“Call it what you will. A date, a way to give you a break from the stress, a chance to remind the Flash to keep an eye on his team, it’s all the same. So. Ice skating in April?”

Cisco chuckled. “Fine, I guess if I don’t have a choice.”

“I’ve got my spell up and running to notify me of something comes up. But you need a break, and this is out of the public eye.”

He had to admit it would be nice to get away from the stresses of Central City. If only for a few hours. “What are you waiting for, my permission? Lead the way.”

They took Len’s motorcycle to a small lake outside of town, and Cisco stood back as Len cast a quick spell to freeze the lake over. As he was casting it, Cisco took a chance to admire him outside his parka, surrounded by the pale blue of his magic. His strong shoulders starting to peek through the black sweater he wore, arms more than capable of lifting him, even when not a cat. And that ass-

Len turned around and Cisco quickly met his eyes, before glancing around. Not only had Len frozen the entire lake, he’d sent out a flurry of snow to decorate the landscape. Despite the warm air, the snow remained where it was, transforming the lakeside into a wintery wonderland. “You done casting?”

If Len had caught Cisco staring, he didn’t mention anything, simply smirking a little more. “Completely. And don’t worry about ice skates. Advantage of magic ice. Just hold on to me.”

“Right. Totally not an excuse to hold my hand.”

“And standing back as I cast a spell wasn’t an excuse to stare at my ass?” he asked as they kicked off from the edge onto the frozen lake.

Cisco didn’t deny it. “What can I say, you have a nice ass.”

Len laughed, pulling Cisco against him as they slid across the ice. “How eloquently put.”

“Hey, I state it as it is.”

They skated for a few hours, Cisco setting up his phone to play music and Len casting a quick spell to enhance the music. Eventually Len had to take a break as Cisco continued to skate, studying the surrounding area. Len sighed, stepping to the side to check on the spells. So far everything was going well. Lisa was keeping a close eye on Central for him while he was out, and so far nothing too bad had happened. Still, it didn’t stop Len from worrying.

Once he was done checking on the spells, he turned to check on Cisco again. He frowned. Cisco was nowhere to be found. While he’d extended the reach of the magic ropes, Cisco shouldn’t have been able to wander off that far. Before he had time to panic a cold icy something exploded across his face and he stumbled back. He shook his head to see snow caught in his sweater, and he could distantly hear Cisco’s muffled laughter.

That’s how it was going to be, was it?

He ducked behind a tree away from where he’d heard Cisco’s laughter. Conjuring a snowball in his hand, he closed his eyes, listening to the surrounding woods. Before he had time to react another snowball hit him in the back of the head. “Dude I’ve been playing D&D for almost a decade. I know a little something about stealth.”

Len threw his magic snowball at the spot where Cisco had been standing, but he was gone again. Impressed, Len ducked down, slipping between trees and rocks, finding a good corner to defend and wait for Cisco to come to him. He jumped as snow covered his head, whirling and aiming above his head, even as he was blinded.

An indignant squawk from Cisco told him he’d hit his target, even before he cleared the snow from his eyes and pounced on Cisco, who had just fallen out of the tree he’d climbed to get an edge on Len. They rolled together on the ground before Len finally pinned Cisco to the ground, both panting with the exertion and grinning at each other. “That was sneaky.”

“I’ve been studying. Guess it payed off.”

Len smiled down at Cisco. “Lunch?”

“Sure. Why not?”


	2. The one with the group chat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only they could have a normal date. You know, without madmen trying to blow up Cisco's best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing of moderation. Have the next chapter tonight!   
> It's kind of just one scene, but this seemed like the natural conclusion to the story.

They spent the rest of the day together, discussing shows Cisco insisted were a must, and science lectures Len had ‘been in attendance at’. By the time conversation was wrapping up it was time for dinner, and Len insisted on paying.

They took the food with them back to the room Len had first brought them to, which was still as empty as when they’d left. “What is this place anyway?”

“It’s a bit of a safe haven for magic users. You can’t get in without magic. Plenty of users prefer to spend their time travelling, so each city has these safe spaces for them to come. It’s untraceable, so those of us that like our anonymity enjoy it.” 

Cisco was quiet for a moment. “Will you ever teach me magic?”

“You’re really intent on learning it, aren’t you?”

“I mean, it seems really cool. It’s like powers, but it makes sense.”

“Really? This makes sense to you?”

“It’s starting to. So, what do you say? Will you be my Obi Wan?”

A small blue spark appeared in the air in front of Len, and his smile disappeared. “There’s a problem.”

He tapped on the spark, and it absorbed itself into his skin. He took a moment to process the information, then snapped his fingers. The blue ropes around Cisco’s hands disappeared. “They need your help, we have to go.”

“What? What’s happening?”

Len conjured another few sparks, offering one out to Cisco. “Tap on it, I’m creating a communication spell between us and your team. The Tricksters have poisoned a gala downtown and are holding it hostage. 

The spell fizzled into life in his ear as they got to the motorcycle, climbing on and driving towards the Tricksters.

As soon as the spell stabilized, Cisco was talking. “Caitlin, can you hear me?”

“Cisco?! How are you talking to us, do you have an earpiece with you? Where have you been all day? We’ve been looking for you, Barry was running through the streets-”

“Caitlin focus! Remember what Barry and I told you about magic? That’s how we’re communicating. I’m with Cold, he’s using a spell to let us talk.” 

Caitlin was silent for a moment, and if Cisco had to guess he’d figure she was typing up some numbers. “Do you have a spell that can separate Barry’s physical form from the bomb?”

“WHY would I have a spell like that?!”

“Why is Captain Cold here?” Another woman’s voice echoed through their chat.

“Shit,” Len muttered.

Cisco glanced at him. “what were your parameters for the spell?!”

“Anyone who knew Flash’s identity.”

“Iris, since when have you known about Barry???”

“He told me a couple weeks ago. Well, I’m here now so tell me you have a plan. And by ‘here’ I mean at the party. I’ve been poisoned too, so if anyone has any ideas that would be great.”

“Holy cow Snart knows magic too? That makes so much sense!” Yet another voice echoed through the spell.

Cisco blanched. “Heeeeey Felicity, he didn’t set the parameters of the spell right.”

Len glared back at him. “ _How many people know his identity?!”_

Voices began flooding in, and Cisco winced as he remembered exactly how many people were in fact in on Barry’s identity.

Oliver Queen’s voice was irate, as if he’d done this before. “Please remove me from this chat.”

“Agreed. It’s weird enough when Felicity leaves the earpieces on.”

“Hey Diggle, Hey Oliver,” Cisco muttered, wishing he could curl in on himself. This was getting out of hand.

Thawne’s voice sounded through their chat. “Well well well, what kind of mess have you gotten yourself into this time Flash?”

A guttural sound declared quite emphatically: “I AM GRODD”

Cisco blanched. “Who the fuck is Grodd and why does he know who Barry is?!?!”

Thawne chuckled. “Ah yes, I believe he’s communicating via Eiling’s mind. Eiling did get a glimpse of Barry before dear Bette died.”

“Thawne I’m going to fucking murder you myself!” Cisco yelled, unclear if this would actually increase his volume in the chat as the voices kept coming.

Oliver and Diggle both chimed in with a: “Please remove us from this chat!”

Ronnie’s voice sounded through their chat next. “This was annoying when it was just Martin. You alright Caity?”

“I’m fine,” Caitlin responded. “A little overwhelmed, but right now we need to focus.”

Martin Stein chimed in next. “Thank god we never told Clarissa who Barry was then, I don’t imagine she would have appreciated the same cacophony Ronald and I am used to.”

“What do you need to remove people from the spell?” Cisco whispered to Len.

“Their names.”

“Oliver Queen and John Diggle.” Then in the chat: “Anyone else want taken off the chat?”

“Any reason you don’t want me taking Thawne off?” Len asked.

“I’m gonna use this to track him, obviously.”

Joe’s voice sounded next. “Someone gonna explain what’s going on?”

This was followed by Henry’s “I was going to ask the same thing.”

Cisco cursed. “Well, this got out of hand.”

“I thought his identity was a secret!” Len hissed back at Cisco outside the chat.

“It is! It’s just… it’s been a year, and some of the people close to him have figured it out.”

“Some?!”

“Hey guys?” Barry called through the chat. “I appreciate the support but this is extremely distracting so unless someone has a solution,”

“Explain the problem to me.”

“Fuck off Thawne!” Cisco yelled.

“Um, the Tricksters rigged a speedometer and it won’t come off, if I go below a certain speed I explode.”

“Then you’re going to need to phase.”

“What?!”

While they were busy arguing, Len was busy listening to the names of each person to remove from the spell, and trying not to crash the motorcycle.

“I’m invested in your continued survival, Barry. Whether you believe it or not.”

“Let’s try not,” bit back Cisco.

“We definitely don’t believe you.” Caitlin.

“Rot in hell Thawne,” Good old Joe.

“If you move fast enough, connect with the speedforce, move as fast as the air around you, you will move so fast that you can phase directly through a solid object, leaving that crude bomb on the other side to safely explode. Now run, Barry, run!”

“Please tell me we can track this sick bastard through the spell?” Cisco asked.

Len shook his head. “Not this one. But it’s good to know he hasn’t set up any defenses to remove himself from similar such spells. We might be able to track him with a second spell, but I’d have to write it into the framework as I’m casting it, and he might set up warding around himself before we can do that.”

By the time they arrived at the gala, it was already over, Barry having administered the antidote and locked up the Tricksters. Len didn’t stick around, preferring to step out before the police showed up.

He dropped Cisco off, nodding to Barry in passing. “Looks like you’ve got quite the mess to sort through again. Hopefully today was still enjoyable for you?”

“Oh, I had quite the time today. It was really fun.” Cisco chuckled. “Just, there’s no need to kidnap me next time, alright?”

“No promises,” Len promised, winking at Cisco before riding off.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second part of I don't know how many parts, because I keep getting crazy ideas! I hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm finishing up the last chapter, so hopefully it should be up soon!


End file.
